Island of Lost Souls
The Island of Lost Souls is an area specifically for getting Laedis Hero Equipment materials to complete the quests Laedis Hero Weapons and Vilewing Drakento's Blood Band. There are two things you can do on the island to get materials: farm the mobs that spawn on the island or complete the Public Event. Island of Lost Souls is on a weekly rotation with Column of the Prophet. Location When the Island of Lost Souls is up, there will be an Infernal Devourer dragon at the Path of Elders in Laedis, Arteicia willing to transport you. LostSouls.png|Map Location DragonsProphet_20150411_195719.jpg|Location in Game View Public Event: Dragon Plague The Public Event on the Island of Lost Souls starts off with two towers players must pray to in order to take out their HP and take over them. Two teams of players are required so each tower is taken out at the same time. If towers are not taken out at the same time or close, mobs will spawn and take the tower back making the whole process having to be repeated if player's are not fast enough. During praying, the tower will randomly zap one player at a time doing a small bit of damage but the player will have to interact with the tower again to start praying. Every set amount of minutes during praying mobs will spawn and rush in that the players have to kill in order to continue praying. The tower will slowly regain its HP if no players are praying to it. After the first set of towers are taken players must defeat a mini-boss that will spawn at either of the two towers. After defeating the mini-boss players will need to break open the gate behind either tower to continue to the next section of Lost Souls. From this next section players will have to take two more towers repeating the first areas procedure, then break into the third section which has two more towers. The third section of Lost Souls has no mini-boss and players may proceed to the semi-finale boss after taking the third set of towers, and finally the last boss. After defeating the last boss players will be able to roll on an "Eerie Glowing Fragment" which can be turned directly into a Devouring Dragon Piece at an NPC at the beginning of the island. 10 Devouring Dragon Pieces are needed to form a Core of Devouring Dragon which is used for the quest Laedis Hero Weapons. Farming Materials If there is no one available to do the Public Event players can farm the mobs that spawn on the island. Each mob killed will give you 10 points which is kept track of in the chat box. At 200 points you will receive a box called "Reward for Holding the Line" which may be opened to grant you either 1 Rutheless Essence, 5 Enchanted Essences, or a green rarity armor piece, accessory, and weapon that match your class and level. *60 Enchanted Essences make 1 Enchanted Core. *45 Ruthless Essences make 1 Devouring Dragon Piece or 20 to make 1 Enchanted Core. See Also *Laedis Hero Equipment Category:User Guides Category:End Game